This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to a golf putter head with a visual alignment aid and an increased moment of inertia.
Recent developments in golf equipment have resulted in golf putter heads with high moments of inertia. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,281 to D. W. Anderson discloses a putter head sold under the name DANSER. The Anderson putter head has heel and toe weights mounted on a lower plate-like member. The heel and toe weights and the lower plate-like member are preferably made of heavyweight material such as bronze or steel. An upper shell-like member, preferably made of lightweight material such as plastic or aluminum, is secured to the lower plate-like material to enclose the heel and toe weights. U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,935 to M. J. Nelson discloses a putter head sold under the name NELLI. The Nelson putter head has a horseshoe shaped body formed of high density material such as steel with thickened heel and toe portions. The horseshoe shaped body includes a cavity which receives an insert formed of low density material such as polyurethane. The insert preferably constitutes about 15% of the total weight of the putter head while constituting more than 50% of the total volume of the putter head.